


showers

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil bit of niam shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	showers

**Author's Note:**

> this is chapter eleven of a book i'm writing on wattpad (you can find me here: wattpad.com/niamsmuffin ) and it should make sense... if not, liam is an alpha, niall is an omega, and finals are coming up. liam hasn't been seeing niall nearly as often as he likes, and feels as if he needs to give niall something

niall woke up to liam kissing his neck, which wasn't really a bad way to wake up. according to the soreness in his neck, liam had been doing it for quite a while before niall woke up.

"hey, babe..." niall said softly in his morning voice. liam didn't respond. "what are you doing?"

"what does it look like i'm doing, nialler? go get in the shower; i'm gonna take care of you this morning," liam whispered huskily. he rose from the ground and stood over niall, helping the boy stand. he patted his bum as niall skipped by.

the shower water turning on was a signal to liam that he needed to hurry up. as much as he would love to spend the day with niall, he knew that the blonde would want to go tgo classes. and despite how angry that made liam, he would allow it.

liam shed his boxers in their bedroom and walked into the steamed up bathroom. niall was already in the shower, shampooing up his hair.

"i think i should dye it again soon," niall murmured. "what do you think?" once all the shampoo had rinsed out, he turned to face his mate.

liam's eyes were dark as he stared greedily over niall's body, as if he were a piece of meat. despite what liam tells him, he covered up his body in worry there was something wrong with him. liam immediately removed the boy's hands and placed them up again the shower wall, along with niall himself.

"you're beautiful. 'm gonna take care of you, baby." liam continued what he had done to wake niall up, licking stripes up his neck and then sucking his way down them. niall stood and moaned, getting lost in a feeling that was comepletely /liam/.

"it's been too long," niall moaned, gripping onto the back of liam's head, tugging his hair. liam finally removed his head from niall's neck and moved it up to his lips, slipping his tongue in the boy's mouth as soon as their lips touched.

niall took the risk of running one of his hands down liam's chest, tweeking at his nipples a bit. liam moaned into niall's mouth and ran his own hands down niall's body. he stopped at niall's bum, gripping and kneeding it how he knew the boy loved.

niall released liam's lips, instead settling on putting his head on his shoulder and moaning into his ear. "fuck me now?" niall panted.

liam grinned as the shower water washed over his face. "gotta stretch you first.'' he smirked, slipping a finger into niall's hole.

"li," niall whined, shoving back onto the brunette's finger. "it's fine. just hurry and take care of me. we have class soon." liam frowned and removed his fingers.

"class is all you really care about, right?" he sneered, turning niall around so he faced the shower wall. "not your mate, your alpha. class. you don't really need school, niall," liam grunted as he shoved three fingers into the blonde, making him cry out. "i can get a job and take care of you."

niall was trying not to cry out as liam stabbed at his prostate. he wanted to reply to liam, to say he did care about him, but no words came out.

liam removed his fingers. just as fast as niall was crying out at the lack of anything inside him, liam had shoved his member in and was pounding into him. niall was sobbing out in relief. he hadn't realized how much he had missed liam, physically, at least. he knew that with all the studying and such he was doing, he missed him emotionally.

"liam," niall moaned, trying to rock back onto the boy. "harder, babe."

"stay still," he growled. niall was taken aback by the boy's tone. liam had never growled at him. but he did as liam told him, and liam followed what niall asked.

niall didn't give any warning before he came. words had evaded him. he figured that liam got the message as niall clenched around him, screaming out the only name that was on his mind. liam pounded niall right through his orgasm, and he pulled out before he could even cum himself.

"get ready and go to class, niall," liam muttered, kissing the blonde's forehead before exiting the bathroom completely.

niall stood in shock. liam had just left him just like that? didn't he know that niall needed a knot to be satisfied completely? it was insane! but he pulled himself together as best he could, washing the sweat and cum from his body.

he didn't know where liam had gone, but there were clothes laid out for him on their newly made bed. it was one of liam's shirts and a pair of old sweats, which were presumely liam's as well. they hung off of niall's hips as he put them on, so he figured they were.

what niall didn't know was that liam was sitting in the closet right in front of him, trying to hold in his sobs as he watched niall get ready for school. alphas don't cry.


End file.
